The Next Steps In Life
by emilylouisee
Summary: Story about Quinn and her life. She doesn't know anyone, and never had Beth. She goes through various boyfriends, read and you'll see! M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Steps in Life**

**Hey! This is a story set in the future. It is about Quinn and her college life. It is set in a world where she never knew anyone from Glee, she went to a different school, and so meets the gang in university! Enjoy! **

Chapter One – The First Day Of Uni

Quinn was so nervous about what was going to happen today. She and her mum walked up the stairs in the student housing, until they reached the third floor. It was mixed housing, but not mixed rooms. Quinn didn't know anything about her new roommate apart from the fact that her name was Santana Lopez. Since Quinn was studying English, the university board decided that it would be good to put her with someone who was studying something different – politics. She had no idea what to expect, and her name and major was all she knew. Everyone in this block of rooms were freshman, but they all had different days that they could move in, to avoid having 100 freshmen clogging up the hallway.

Before she knew it, she was at her door. It was just a piece of wood, so why was it so daunting? It was a dark blue, plastered with pictures of what looked like bands, but none of them were recognised by Quinn. Quinn didn't really listen to music, but she loved to read, and so wanted to pursue that for a career. As well as pictures of bands, there was a whiteboard with a message;

_Fabray. Gone down to the mess hall to meet friends. Back about 11. _

Quinn's mum completely disregarded the message, and opened the door to the bedroom. It was a medium sized room, with two single beds down either side. There was a desk for each of the girls and two wardrobes, as well as a chest of drawers. Quinn took the bed on the left, as the right side of the room had been covered in posters and was messier than Quinn would have liked. Judy put down the last of Quinn's bags on the floor and brought her daughter into an embrace.

"Oh Quinn-y! I can't believe you are all grown up!" Judy blubbered into Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah mum! Call me when you get home, so I know you are safe. I love you!" Quinn replied, not feeling as emotional as her mother.

"Okay darling. Have fun! Love you lots sweetheart" Quinn smiled as her mum left her room. For the first time in her life she is independent and has time to herself. That time was cut short by the Latina girl that barged into her room. She wasn't angry, but she just seemed to walk fast. She was a pretty girl with long dark hair and dark eyes. Quinn recognised her from the pictures around the right side of the room.

"Oh hey! I'm Santana, I'm your roommate! My…friend…Brittany will be up here soon, and she wants to meet you…" The girl said eyeing Quinn up and down "but god knows why."

Quinn didn't have time to be offended by the last remark, but she was distracted by the bubbly blonde that had joined the room. When, who Quinn assumed was Brittany, walked into the room and immediately gave her a hug.

"Hey Q! It is okay if I call you Q right? I'm Brittany, me and San are BEST friends!" She started, talking so fast Quinn was barely able to take in all of the information.

"Erm, yeah Q is fine! Where do you live? What are you studying?" Quinn started, to avoid sarcastic comments from her roommate.

Brittany was a dance major, and lived in the room next door with a girl called Tina, and she and Santana had known each other since Kindergarten. Brittany launched into their entire friendship, which gave time for Quinn to get most of her things unpacked, while Brittany admired some of her clothes. After about 15 minutes, Quinn was stopped in her tracks by a sudden gasp.

"Q, you must wear this dress tonight to the freshman party!" Brittany squealed, holding up a Prada dress that Quinn's aunt had bought for her last year. The excited girl started twirling around the room, and Quinn glanced at Santana, who had smiled for the first time all morning. Santana seemed to like this girl a lot, so Quinn felt obligated to be friends with them both.

"So Britt, what is this party?" Quinn said, moving the last of her packing onto the floor and inviting Brittany to sit on her bed.

"You called me Britt! I like that! Well, it is basically a little get together for all the new kids, like us, to meet people who are in our classes and to make some friends! Naturally, we have to look hot for all the new guys!" she answered with a wink.

"Well, since you know more about it than I do, would you like to get ready here with me and Santana…if that's okay with her?" Quinn gave a sideways look to Santana, to get the approval from the quiet girl.

"That sounds…..great! Go have a shower and meet us back here in about an hour?" Santana questioned. Brittany nodded and skipped back to her room, and Quinn turned to her wardrobe…as did Santana. Quinn looked over at Santana as the girl perused through her wardrobe.

"Q, this is Versace." She stated.

"I know. You can wear it tonight if you like!" Quinn replied, wanting to be friends with the girl she roomed with.

"Really? You aren't joking right? Cos if you are, that is cruel and you can find a new place to live."

"Of course I mean it! It'll look great on you; red is definitely your colour! I have the matching shoes in that trunk too." Quinn answered, making sure the girl knew about the full outfit.

Santana ran off into the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later wearing a short sleeved Versace dress with the matching shoes – Dorothy shoes, Quinn called them.

"Q this is stunning! Thanks for letting me wear it!" Santana pulled Quinn into a hug, which took her by surprise.

An hour later, Brittany appeared and borrowed Quinn's blue Gucci dress and shoes for the party. Quinn was become quite popular with the girls, and she was proud with herself for making some new friends, which wasn't the sort of thing she usually did. Make-up and hair complete, she waited for the other girls to finish getting ready.

That night, Brittany, Santana and Quinn made their way to the freshmen party, and immediately the other girls started socialising. Quinn stood there in awe of everyone for a moment, but soon got the courage to walk over to the group of people who were standing in the section of the hall specifically for the English majors. She joined the conversation as they were talking about authors. She was brought into the conversation by surprise;

"How about you, who do _you,_ appreciate?" said a dark haired boy.

"That depends on the genre, time and style of writing you are debating" Quinn answered. She knew she sounded like a no-it-all, but she wanted to make a decent impression. All of the others nodded in agreement with her, until a voice piped up.

"That's a very good point. What's your name?" The voice came from the shadows.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Quinn stated.

"Noah. Noah Puckerman. Junior." The man came out of the shadows and Quinn was in awe of the man that stood before her.

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully this weekend! Review? Love Em xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Steps in Life**

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you have followed the story, it makes me want to write more to keep you happy! I know this is a lot earlier than I expected, but I got a lot written at school! Thank you as well for the reviews, you are so lovely! Enjoy this chapter, you'll see the development of Puck and find out more about Quinn's home life. Remember this is AU, so there is no Beth, and she doesn't know anyone at the university apart from the ones that I introduced you to last chapter! Puck's thoughts are in italics. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. (It isn't necessary but it will help you!) Enjoy! **

Chapter Two – 24 Hours With Noah 'Puck' Puckerman

Quinn glanced as a man with dark hair emerged from the shadows. He looked like he had just walked off of the set of a fifties movie, with a navy pin-stripe suit on, and black dress shoes. He had dark-ish skin, and seemed to know what he was talking about. Quinn couldn't believe that this guy was taking English as a major, when he looked like a sporty type. As Quinn was analysing this man, she had no idea that he was doing exactly the same thing to her. Quinn knew that he would never be interested in a girl like her.

_This girl knows what she is talking about. Her blonde hair really frames her face, since it is cut short to her shoulders. She looks cute in what looks like a designer dress, which makes her eyes stand out. She doesn't need to put so much make-up on, but she must have done it to make a good impression on everyone here tonight. Why is she studying English though? She looked like she could be an actress, and would be much better suited studying something like a drama major or musical theatre if she could. Who was he kidding, of course she could sing. She would never be interested in a boy like him._

As Quinn continued to introduce herself to the people around the circle of English majors that had actually shown up, she found herself seeking Noah's approval the whole time. She found out that the dark haired man that had spoken to her before was called Nick, and he went to Dalton Academy, only around the corner from where Quinn used to live. She and nick were in the middle of talking about their previous homes, and how surprised they were that they had never bumped into each other before now, when Quinn noticed that Noah was walking up towards her. She hadn't been staring at him, but had been monitoring his movements throughout the night, making sure that she wasn't doing anything stupid that would make her look like a silly freshman in front of the junior.

"I think it is crazy! Your mum must go to the same gym as mine! Your surname is Fabray right? I think I heard my mum talk about her to my dad once, does she run the Yoga class?" Nick was asking determined to find a link to their pasts. For a senior, he seemed to have problem being so chatty with a new freshman.

"Um, yeah. At the Graeme Gym." Quinn said, more bluntly than she had intended, but it seemed Nick got the idea that she didn't really want to talk to him about her past anymore. As she turned to get a drink, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey Fabray. Sorry about Nick. He can be a bit intense at times. He gets excited very easily!" It was Noah, come to make conversation.

"Yeah, I noticed. Are you could friends with Nick than, Noah?" Quinn asked. She didn't want to seem like she was prying into his life, but she would like to be able to make conversation with him without coming off like a young girl who doesn't know what she is doing.

"Please, only my mum calls me Noah, I prefer Puck. And no, we aren't good friends. He tutored me for a little when I was a sophomore as I fell behind a little. Anyway, how about you? I guess you're from Ohio, but what brought you to NYU?" He asked. He genuinely wanted to make conversation with her. Or he felt sorry for her that she had been lumbered with Nick for the past twenty minutes talking about the diner off of the main route into Ohio.

"Oh um, I kind of wanted to escape. I had the grades to go to NYU, so I thought why not? It seems like the place where I want to be for now. You look like you should have done sports major, you seem like you have the build of a football player!" she said. She didn't want to compliment him too much; otherwise he would think she had a crush on him. Which she did.

"Oh thanks! I am from Oregon originally, and I was able to get here on a football scholarship, so I still play regularly, but English is my strength, so I study that to keep my grades up to keep my scholarship." He answered. He didn't go into too much detail, which was expected since they had only just met, but it was more than she had thought that she would get. The music started getting really loud, as the rest of the students flew through the doors with several kegs and turned the music up to full volume.

"Hey Quinn? Do you want to get out of here? It's pretty loud and intense for a first night, so do you want to go and get some coffee? I know a great little place, and its only a five minutes' walk away from here, and they do some amazing pancakes! It's open 24 hours, so it's great for times like this!" Puck asked which surprised Quinn completely, as she had expected him to go over to Santana who was currently dancing on the table.

"Sure! It's a little loud in here. Pancakes sound nice." Quinn answered.

QPQPQPQP

Puck and Quinn sat in the diner, at 1o'clock in the morning, talking about the sort of books that they have studied in previous years at NYU. Whenever Puck was talking to Quinn, she couldn't help but think about how good they were together, and the more they talked, the more she thought they were compatible. Even their star signs were compatible, thanks to a quick Google search on her mobile while Puck was in the bathroom, but Quinn didn't believe in that hokum.

_Puck had managed to get to the bathroom by pretending to call someone without losing his cool. This girl was amazing. She was intelligent, beautiful and liked all of the things that he liked. By running to the bathroom he was able to calm down and try and stop sweating. He'd been on dates with lots of girls, but none as amazing as her and none of them were as incredible as Quinn. Puck was sick of talking about school though, and wanted to find out some more personal details about Quinn. This would be hard without seeming intrusive._

When Puck returned, Quinn wanted to talk about something other than school work. It was time to find out about Puck himself.

"Was that your girlfriend?" She asked. She knew it was blunt, but she tried to make herself sound friendly too, and not to invading.

"Oh, um, no. I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't had one for years." He answered her, making it clear to her that he was completely available.

"Really? I would have expected girls to be all over you!" Quinn replied. She tried to compliment him in a subtle way, but flirting and dates weren't really her thing.

They spent a long time talking about their home towns and their childhoods. Both Quinn and Puck had had problems in their lives, in different ways. However both of them seemed comfortable talking about it, to the point where Puck revealed about his drunk of a mother, and Quinn told of her father and the problems surrounding him. It was seven in the morning before they realized how long they had been talking.

"Oh shit! Look how late it is! We need to run; we have a lecture at 8:30…save me a seat?" Quinn asked making sure she had enough time to shower and make her hair look nice for him later. Puck nodded as Quinn dropped some money onto the table, and dashed out of the diner back to her room.

When she got there, Santana was lying in her bed and snoring loudly. Quinn tried to be quiet as she moved around the room, but was startled by a voice.

"Hey Q…why are you back so late? Or early….DID YOU HOOK UP!" Brittany shouted from the floor by Santana's bed.

"No I didn't hook up. I met a guy and we went for breakfast. Now I need to shower and get ready for my first lecture!"

After a 40 minute shower, Quinn pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a pink tank top and a pair of boots. She styled her damp hair in to tousled waves, and grabbed her books. She still had about half an hour before her lecture started but she wanted to get there early and it always gave her time to find her way if she got lost.

As she walked into the lecture room, she noticed Puck almost instantly. He was sitting by himself, with his back pack on the seat next to him. He was sitting in the middle of the row and fairly near the front, some of the best seats. He must have arrived really early to get them. Quinn made her way up to him, and he noticed her as she got closer to him.

"Hey beautiful! Saved you a seat, just liked I promised!" he joked, moving his bag out of the way so that she could sit down. Almost as soon as she had sat down the lecture started.

_I am so glad that she is paying attention to this lecture, so she can't see me keep looking at her. I think I need to make sure that we work together for the assignment that Prof. Evans is bound to set us at the end of this lecture._

Quinn thought that the lecture was insightful, and not to packed full of information for the first day. Throughout the entire lecture, she kept glancing sideways at Puck, who seemed to be taking in all of the information really quickly, as he wasn't making any notes. Quinn was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that Puck had been talking to her.

"So what do you think?" Was all that she caught of what he had said.

"I am so sorry; I was completely off in a dream world! What were you saying?" she blushed as she said this, since she didn't want to seem like a goof that can't pay attention for more than ten minutes.

"I said…would you like to come back to my dorm and we can work on this assignment now while all of the information is fresh in our minds! We can get it done tonight and we won't have to do it for a week!" he asked.

_Oh my god. I have just invited her back to my place. She is going to think I am some sort of pervert. She'll never want to do this. Why did I even ask her back!_

"Sure! That seems like a great idea! Getting ahead now, and making a good start so we don't fall behind. Good thinking Puckerman!" Quinn was anxious about going, but she liked this guy, and wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

**If you liked this chapter, please review! The next chapter will be up hopefully by no later than next Wednesday, and hopefully it will be a good one! Remember I do take requests if you want a certain ship written, send me a message! A special thank you to **quam314159 **for helping me!** **Love Em xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Steps in Life**

**Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to follow the story! I hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter Three – A Bottle Of Tequila Later

Quinn followed Puck out of the lecture hall not knowing where she was supposed to be going. Their assignment wasn't due in until the next week, but it was a good idea that Puck wanted to get it done as soon as possible, and by working together they were sure to have it done in no time. She was nervous about going to his dorm, as she knew that her mother would not be impressed with her going up to a boys room after knowing him for only 24 hours.

As they walked into Puck's room, she was pleasantly surprised. It was the same size and her and Santana's, except he lived alone. It was tidy, which was unexpected, and had pictures of what looked like his family, and some posters of some bands that Quinn didn't recognise. His bed was made, and was a double unlike Quinn's tiny single, and his desk was clear, apart from a laptop. There was a couch along one wall and a television with a games console.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna run out and grab some coffee, I'll be about 10 minutes. You can start getting everything ready if you like!" Puck said to Quinn, grabbing his wallet off of his nightstand. Quinn reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone to text Santana;

_**At Puck's to work on assignment, not sure how long I'll be – Q**_

_**Okay. Use protection ;) – S**_

That last text put Quinn on edge, would Puck really want to sleep with her today? Quinn wasn't one to just sleep around, and she had only been with one person, and that was in her senior year with her boyfriend, but they had been broken up for a long time. She just sat there on his couch getting more and more nervous by the second. She jumped when Puck came barging through the door, with two coffee's in his hands.

"Alright Fabray, skinny latte, and an essay!" He said jokingly.

"I always order a skinny latte…how did you know? Or was it just a lucky guess?" She replied. She couldn't believe that they were flirting back and forth…did he know he was flirting? Or was he like this with all of the girls he met?  
>He laughed, "Lucky guess! Do you really want to do this assignment? We could just hang out?" He asked.<p>

_Puck could not believe he had just asked her that. He had managed to get her to his room to study and he threw it down the drain. He really liked this girl, and the flirting was getting worse. What if she left? That would be it, all over and Puck would be left alone._

"Well how about we work for an hour, and see where we are? We could get it nearly done, and then do the rest of it ourselves later!" She answered. Quinn could not believe that she had turned it done. He had practically asked her out, and she had half turned it down. She regretted it instantly.

The hour they were spending on the assignment flew by, and they managed to get it all finished. They spent the rest of the day talking, and then watched a movie on his television. They watched Bad Teacher, a comedy that both Puck and Quinn laughed at.

_This is great! We have the same sense of humour. This girl is perfect. I think I might be falling for her, even though I have only known her for a day. Love at first sight?_

As the movie came to an end, Quinn looked at Puck. At some point during the film, Puck had managed to get his arm around her, and she was more than happy to snuggle into him. She was looking up at him, and he was looking down at her. In that moment, something happened between them. It was like a spark went off inside of her, as Puck's had cupped her face, and he leant down closer to her.

His lips were on hers, and she was slowly moving herself into a better position so that it was easier for them to kiss. He pressed his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth to oblige the latest addition to her mouth. Quinn was surprised at how tender Puck was being, as she was expecting him to be wild and passionate, and ripping her clothes off as soon as he could. But he wasn't. He was gentle, and caring. Puck pulled away, much to Quinn's disappointment.

"Everything okay?" She asked. She couldn't help but feel as if she had done something wrong.

"No, not at all. I just really like you Quinn and I don't want to screw this up by going too fast. I have done this sort of thing so many times and I know that they don't really work out. We haven't even been on a date yet!" he replied, and Quinn was truly surprised by his honesty.

"Technically we have been on two! The diner and now! And you know…three date rule! We could go out for a proper dinner…that isn't pancakes?" she answered with a wink. This wasn't what the usual Quinn was like…she was usually so shy and reserved, but Puck brought out her flirtatious side, that she didn't even know she had.

"Oh right…maybe I should pick you up from your dorm at about seven? Wear something nice, okay?" he was really making an effort to make sure that she was treated as she should be. Quinn was taken aback by his manner, as the man that she had met the night before.

QPQPQPQP

Quinn spent the afternoon putting on her latest addition to her designer wardrobe – a black dress with short sleeves, and a pleated skirt. She added some jewellery and her black sparkly peep toe shoes, and then looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't put lots of make-up on, but enough to make her eyes stand out. She had smoky eyes, and a hint of peach lip gloss. Her short hair was straightened and she even thought to herself that she looked pretty. She didn't go on many dates in high school, and this would be her first dinner date ever. In that moment, there was a knock at the door.

_Puck had never been so nervous about a date. He had never taken a girl to dinner before, usually just 'hit it and quit it' but then again, he had never felt this way about a girl before. He knocked on her dorm door, and within a few seconds, the beautiful girl was answering the door._

When Quinn answered the door, she could see the look of shock on Puck's face, and she couldn't help but smile.

"You look beautiful Quinn. I have reservations at Sardies, so we better hurry up!" He told her. Quinn nodded and stepped out of her door. Quinn and Puck left the building, and started heading for the restaurant. As they were walking, Puck took Quinn's hand in his own, and they continued to talk about their lives. When they arrived at Sardies, they had been given a booth, so were able to sit next to each other while they ate. Quinn ordered Tequila, and by the end of night, the bottle was drained.

QPQPQPQP

After their date, Quinn and Puck finished their date as it began; hand in hand as they walked back to Puck's dorm. They reached the outside, and Quinn went up on tip-toes to give Puck a kiss. As their kiss lasted longer, it intensified. However it was Quinn who pulled away this time.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. Quinn nodded a reply, and took his hand. Since he had already locked the door, all she had to do was push it open. She led him into the room, and then turned to face him. She pushed him on to his bed, and sat on his lap, straddling his thighs. He pulled her in for a kiss, and she rocked her hips backwards and forwards against him. She reached down started undoing his trousers.

He flipped her over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He reached under her dress and pulled down her panties, and then pulled her dress over her head. She pushed the blazer off of his shoulders and undid his shirt. Once the pair was completely undressed, Puck pulled away.

"Are you sure this isn't too fast?" Puck asked her. Quinn nodded her head in reply and pulled his head down in for a kiss. After a few more minutes of rough making out, Puck finally slid his hands up to her breasts, his mouth immediately moving from her mouth to one of her breasts, leaving kisses along the mound and taking her nipple between his lips. The moans she elicited while gripping his shoulders was enough for him to continue his journey down her stomach until his tongue was swirling around her belly button. Quinn growled as she arched her hips into him, and then roughly pushed him over onto his back and immediately moved to straddle his waist.

Quinn was pleased now that they were in this position, because she wanted to be in control, since she was always the opposite. She began sliding her palms up and down his chest; her hair cascading perfectly over her shoulders, in a way that she had never had before. This was a new thing for her to do, being in control.

She was serious about not messing around, and was immediately sinking herself onto his cock, throwing her head back and letting out a loud moan at the sensation she'd been longing for. Puck wasn't complaining as she lowered herself, his hands sliding to rest on her hips as she began a quick rhythm, rolling her hips into his recklessly, almost desperate to fulfil the images of this she had had in her mind about this moment.

"Fuck baby," Puck breathed as he let his head lull back against the pillow. Groans and moans continued to fill the room as both of them got closer to their peaks. Both of them began to get even more into it, her digging her fingernails into his chest roughly as she bounced quickly, and him thrusting his hips upward to meet hers each time she slammed onto his dick. She whimpered and gasped loudly with each deep thrust, her head dropping backward and back arching as he began hitting her most sensitive nerve,

"Oh God," she screamed, "Oh fuck, that's it. Baby, I'm so fucking-," her orgasm hit suddenly, her walls clenching around him before she could even finish. She moaned out loudly, her hips still bucking wildly against him, wanting him to reach his climax.

Watching her body quiver above him as she rode out her orgasm was enough to send him over the edge, letting go deep inside of her with a low growl of his own. She slowed the rocking of her hips before finally collapsing on his chest.

They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. Quinn looked up at Puck through her eyelashes and smiled after having the most amazing sex of her life. Sure she hadn't done it many times, a couple of times with her high school boyfriend, but that was it. With Puck it was different, and they seemed to connect more. Puck pulled her head up into a kiss and rolled her onto her back.

QPQPQPQP

After a night of passionate sex, the two woke up in each other's arms. Puck brushed her hair out of her face, and sat up. For a moment, the two were in complete silence, both thinking about the last two days, and mainly the last twelve hours. Silently, Quinn got up and pulled a large shirt out of his wardrobe. She turned around and showed off her new attire to Puck.

"How is it you still look amazing in just a t-shirt?" He asked, as Quinn returned to the bed. Puck wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned into him.

"So, um…"He started, "You haven't said anything about last night?"

"What about it?" She turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Well, are we exclusive now or what?" He answered.

"Oh my god. Noah Puckerman you are like a girl! We were always exclusive in my eyes Puck. I don't need anyone else when I have you. Anyway…I need to make the walk of shame back to room and try to make sure Santana doesn't see me!" She joked as she got changed back into her dress.

"Shit! I never used a condom…oh my…"

"Puck. I'm on the pill. Chill out." She said.

_This girl is so great. How did I manage to get her? Surely she isn't going to dump my ass like that girl in high school. That night was the best night of his life, and she had made him feel so special. He was really falling for her, and he had only known her for three days._

**If you liked this chapter, please review! The next chapter will be up by the weekend. Remember I do take requests if you want a certain ship written, send me a message! A special thank you to **quam314159 **for helping me!** **Love Em xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Steps in Life**

**Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to follow the story! I hope you like this chapter! I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I had my birthday and Christmas and stuff, and I apologise for it being short, the next one will be longer :) I will try and update at least once a week!**

Chapter Four – Camping Trip, Part One

Quinn hadn't seen Puck outside of lectures for two days, and she was getting worried. He had been so lovely to her, and now all she had got were a few texts since their night together. She went into her lecture room that afternoon, and Puck was already sat in his usually seat, with his bag resting on the seat that Quinn usually sat in. As she approached him, he moved his bag and gestured her to sit down. In silence, they set up their laptops, and still without saying a word to each other, the lecture began and they started making notes. Fed up with the silence through the past 45 minutes, Quinn sent Puck an IM:

_Quinn_Fabray: Hey! You haven't really spoken to me a lot…have I done something wrong?_

**PuckZilla: No, you're perfect as always. I just don't want to spoil it.**

_Quinn_Fabray: Spoil what? We've known each other a week, are "exclusive" and now you aren't talking to me!_

**PuckZilla: Not that. I'll call you later and tell you then. I have some stuff to sort out now. Call you around nine.**

And with that, Quinn walked out of the lecture hall. She sat and waited for the phone call all day. Santana was in Brittany's room, and would be there all night. Quinn was freaking out all alone in her room, and had no idea what was going on with Puck and her, or what he was keeping secret. Quinn was so lost in her thoughts; she jumped when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Baby? It's me, Puck"_

"Of course. So um, what's going on with you?"

"_Well it's the camping trip tomorrow, and I managed to get Mr Evans to have us as partners. We'll be together on the coach, and share a tent together. We can go swimming and we get to spend the whole weekend together!"_

"That's what you have been avoiding me for? Oh Puck you banana! That's such a lovely thing to do! I can't wait I'll see you tomorrow by the bus"

Without even saying goodbye, she hung up the phone. She knew she needed to get packing.

QPQPQPQP

That morning, Quinn went down to the main entrance and met Puck, as well as the rest of the class by the coach. Since Quinn and Puck were the first pair ready to go, they got first pick of their seats. Puck chose the seats right at the back. It was just those two, as there was a storage area next to them, and there were no seats in front of them either, as that was where the luggage went. For all the whole journey, they would be completely alone. Quinn noticed this, and made a point of pointing it out to Puck.

"Funny how we are going to be all alone at the back of the bus, isn't it!"

"Well, I don't want any of the others eying up my girl!" he replied, stroking the bottom of her dress.

"You seem to like this dress, Puckerman!" she laughed. She was wearing a short dress, that had blue and white stripes across it. It was shorter than she normally wears, and she knew it, since it came from Santana's wardrobe. She went leant over in her seat and kissed him for the first time in days, and she had missed him.

"You know…we are all alone at the back of this coach…no one can see us, and now that we are on our way, everyone is pretty loud…" Puck hinted at Quinn. And she knew exactly what he was talking about, and wanted to do it too. She put her lips to his ear and said in her must sultry voice;

"And I'm not wearing any panties…" That was enough to make Puck's pants grow extremely tight. Quinn moved over in her seat, and lifted herself up a little. Puck slipped his hand underneath her skirt, and she was indeed not wearing any panties.

QPQPQPQP

By the time that they arrived at the campsite, both Quinn and Puck were exhausted from their antics on the coach. The coach pulled up into the campsite and everybody hopped off immediately.

"You had better packed a big tent, I don't want to share some tiny little tent with you!" Quinn joked.

"Hey, I've got one with two 'pods' so we can have a room each…if you'd prefer! But we have to have the two rooms as it is 'protocol'." He answered, winking at her.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina all left the tent area and went looking for firewood. Even though the main ideas for the camping trip were to room with someone new, Brittany and Santana stuck together. Quinn didn't know exactly what was going on with them, but judging by the noises she would hear from Brittany's room next door, they weren't just friends. Tina was dating a dancer called Mike, who Quinn had only met a few times but seemed nice all the same. It helped that Tina and Quinn were both freshmen, and their boyfriends were juniors, as they could all hang out as they all knew each other.

"Hey Q! What's up with you and Puckerman?" Santana asked as they headed into the woods.

"I don't really know. We're exclusive, but nothing has really been said about us." She told the girl. Quinn didn't realize how odd their relationship really was until she was taking about it out loud.

"Wait…you don't talk about your relationship?" Tina piped in; making it plainly obvious that she thought her and Mike's relationship was perfect.

"Not really! We just…"

"Ugh I know! I can hear you through the walls!" Brittany yelled, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Santana.

They continued to collect wood for the fire, and when Tina, Brittany and Santana couldn't carry any more, they headed back. Quinn had deliberately not been picking up a lot in order to have some time to herself after they had gone back to camp. Quinn looked over to Puck who was talking to one of the other girls in their class, when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly spun around, expecting a man in a 'Scream' mask with a knife, but was met by one of Puck's friends.

"Oh, hey Finn. Aren't you supposed to be on food duty?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you. Alone." Finn said.

"That sounds ominous! What's up?" Quinn said to Finn. Finn was one of Puck's friends that she had only met a few times. He took a step forward and Quinn was looking straight up at him. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, and not just with his height. Quinn could see where this was going, and couldn't do anything to stop it. He ducked his head down and pulled her into a kiss.

"HEY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Steps in Life**

**Author's Note: Oh my god so sorry for not updating! I had so much on, but I will write a lot now that Christmas is over, and my exams are done (: ENJOY!**

Chapter Five – Camping Trip, Part Two

Quinn didn't really take notice as to what was minute her and Finn were having a nice chat, and the next his lips were on hers, like nothing had happened.

"HEY!" was all Quinn needed to hear to know that she and Finn were in trouble. Had Puck seen the whole thing? Had he just seen the kiss? Would Puck believe the truth? She hadn't pulled away straight away, but she hadn't stayed and kissed him either. She pulled away from him the minute she knew what was going on, and she heard Puck shouting.

In a blink of an eye, Puck was on top of Finn, and kept on punching his face, Finn was struggling to fight back. Finn was larger than Puck, but when Puck had the anger inside of him, he could wrestle a bear if he had caught the bear kissing his girlfriend.

Quinn pulled Puck off of Finn, but by the time she had managed to pry him away, Finn was unconscious and laying on the floor. Although Quinn didn't have romantic feeling for Finn, she couldn't help but stand and cry whilst Professor Evans called an ambulance for Finn. The tears weren't for the fallen Finn, but for the fact that Puck had caused this whole mess. If he did this over a little kiss that meant nothing, what would he do if Quinn made a bigger mistake?

When the ambulance arrived, Quinn rode in the back of the ambulance. Rachel wanted to, as she was Finn's girlfriend, but Quinn convinced her to stay in her dorm and wait for news. While Quinn and Sam, the professor, were riding in the back of the ambulance, Finn woke up. Quinn held his hand, as you do with someone that is in trouble, as Finn said;

"Quinn, I am so sorry. I should never have kissed you. I have Rachel, and you have Puck. Please tell him that I am not going to press charges. I deserved this." he stammered. He had only just come round, and couldn't make decisions like this so quickly.

"Finn, you didn't need to suffer like this. You didn't deserve it like this. You are supposed to be best friends!" Quinn answered. She didn't want Puck to go to jail, but she didn't want him to get away with it either. He would have to pay for this.

"Best friends don't kiss their best friends girlfriend. Now please just drop it."

Sam continued to talk to Finn, in order to keep him awake and alert, while Quinn's mind wandered over the time that Puck and she had spent together. After this incident, their relationship was certainly over. She was in her own dream world, when she was interrupted by a text message.

**I'm so so so sorry Q. I don't know what came over me. I love you Quinn. When can I see you? – Noah**

He only called himself Noah when he had done something bad. Like this.

_You need help Noah. Proper anger management. Finn isn't going to press charges. But I never want to talk to you again. I don't want to see you again. Please stay away from me. _

Quinn felt bad sending that message, but it needed to be done. She had been thinking about her relationship, and she started to remember other times Puck had snapped when something went wrong. A threat to a cinema usher, or a nasty comment to a waitress who brought over the wrong kind of pie. Before she knew it, they were at the hospital.

QPQPQPQP

It took an hour for the doctors to finish all the tests that they were running on Finn. Since Quinn wasn't immediate family, she couldn't go in and see him, but Kurt was keeping her updated, and Santana met her at the hospital. She sat outside of Finn's room for three hours before fatigue got the better of her. She fell asleep on the shoulder of the man who was sitting next to her.

Quinn woke up in a daze, confused as to where she was. She couldn't remember how she got to this apartment, one that she had never seen before. The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in the hospital. Quinn looked down at herself. She was still in the same clothes she had been in at the hospital, so had only been moved, and it couldn't have been that long ago, as it was still dark out. She looked at the clock that was on the night stand. 3:42 am. Quinn could hear a low talking, but it sounded like a television. As Quinn listened closer, she could hear the sound of a man talking. She couldn't quite place the voice, but it was one that she could recognise. Bravely, Quinn walked out of the bedroom she was in. As she entered the living room area of the apartment, she knew whose voice it had been.

"Professor Evans?" She said quietly.

"Please, just call me Sam." He answered.

"Okay…Sam. What am I doing here? Is Finn okay? Have you heard from Kurt? Where is Santana?" Quinn couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

"Quinn, just sit down." She abided his words, as if they were in the classroom again.

"I just spoke to Kurt, and Finn is doing well. Puck has gone missing, though. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Sam continued.

"There is a 24 hour diner close to campus. Try there." She said. She wanted Puck to get exactly what he deserved.

"Santana is with Brittany back at the dorm, and she was the one who helped me to get you here. She thought you would rather be here than at dorms as I live closer to the hospital." Quinn nodded. She had hardly ever spoken to Sam, why was he being so kind?

Quinn found her cell phone on Sam's coffee table. Three new messages.

**Quinn, I love you. Please come and see me. – N**

**Baby, it was a mistake! Please meet me today. I don't want your forgiveness; I want you to talk to me. I have already started to organise anger management and therapy. – N**

**Okay. You don't want to see me ever again. But if I can't have you, I don't even want to be here anymore. – N**

"Oh my god. Turn the news on!" Quinn shouted. Sam turned the news on, and there was a breaking news report just coming on.

"_A young male, thought to be a junior at a local university in this area, has been found dead in his dorm room. The young man was thought to have lived alone, and it was only when a friend came by to pick up some things that he knew something was wrong. The boy who found him has chosen to remain nameless. If he hadn't gone to this male's room, who knows when his body would have been found. The young man has thought to have committed suicide. The cause of which is unknown. If you have any information about the death of this man, please call us on the usual number. More details will be released later."_

"That's Noah. I know it. Oh my god. He's dead."

"Quinn, we don't know that. They haven't released any details about this man. If it was Noah, we would have heard something about it by now. Okay?" Sam comforted her.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Sam's words started to make her relax a bit more.

That was until the phone rang.

**Author's Note: OOH. Is Puck dead? Is he alive? You'll have to wait and see! Please review, I'll update soon! Em xoxo**


End file.
